Persona 5 Arena
by Francois1030
Summary: One year after the Phantom Thieves saved the world from Yaldaboath, the Shadow Operatives receive a massive spike in Shibuya's shadow threat level. Their investigation will uncover a threat that even the combined might of the Shadow Operatives and the Investigation team cannot defeat. However, a third group of Persona users might be able to lend a hand...
1. Chapter 1

"What's going on? Did a gas line leak? I'm gonna be late for my train, dammit!"

The confused murmurs from the crowd filled the police chief's ears. He was tall but slender, with an aura of confidence that even the crowd could sense. His cap covered his short, scruffy silver hair, while a bandage covered a slight scratch right above his left eye. Surveying the area, he observed the perimeter his department had set up. Bright yellow tape surrounded the subway entrance, forming a wide perimeter teeming with policemen. Massive clumps of people pressed against the tape, trying to sneak a glance at what could have possibly caused such a response.

"Pardon me, coming through!"

The chief's eyes snapped to the movement in the crowd, as a woman pushed her way through the burgeoning mass of people. Her blond hair was kept in place by a strange pair headphones, which was adorned with two small lumps. She wore a simple black suit jacket, a white undershirt with a red tie visible through the space at the top. As she approached the tape line, an officer stepped forward.

"I'm sorry miss, but you can't-"

'Let her in, Kurisu."

The officer turned, her face full of surprise at her chief's order. "Chief, we're not supposed to let anyone in!"

"She's from Special Operations." As if on cue, the woman produced a badge and ID. "Captain Aigis of Special Ops, reporting for duty!"

Reluctantly, Kurisu held the tape up, allowing Aigis to pass under. Stepping forward, the police chief came to meet her.

"Salutations, Akihiko-san!"

Akihiko chuckled at Aigis's enthusiam. "Nice to see you too, Aigis. When does Mitsuru-san arrive?"

"In approximately 3.7 seconds."

Akihiko turned to the crowd, and watched as a massive, eight-door limousine pulled up behind the crowd. The entire crowd fell silent, watching to see who warranted such an entrance. The crowd's suspense could be clearly felt as the door slowly opened, and a high-heeled foot hit the floor. It was followed by the rest of her body, her black catsuit hugging her body as she exited the car. Her white fur coat hung on her shoulders, flowing in the wind as she strolled towards the police line, the crowd parting to let her through. Her long crimson hair trailed in the breeze, a beacon of color in the otherwise gray crowd. She carried a briefcase in her left hand. Kurisu looked towards Akihiko, and he nodded. Once again, she held up the tape, allowing the new arrival passage through the perimeter.

"Akihiko-san."

"Mitsuru-san."

"I take it you got my message?"

"Heh, what do you think this is all for?"

Mitsuru's mouth slightly curved into a smile at the small joke, before she turned her attention to Aigis.

"Shall we be off?"

Nodding, the android followed Mitsuru, the two of them walking into the subway, ignoring the combined astonished stares of the police and bystanders. Kurisu gave Akihiko a confused look, to which the chief simply shrugged, before turning his attention to the news station that was demanding an interview.

Arriving at the subway platform, Mitsuru placed her briefcase on a row of seats, and unclasped it. From the briefcase, she produced a rapier, sharp and thin, whose blade reflected the dim lighting of the station. Her evoker was next, placed into its holster at her hip. Finally, she grabbed a small box with an antenna protruding from the top. The front was covered in several dials and buttons, all below a small screen. With a press of a button, the machine sprang to life, beeping loudly as the screen displayed some form of wave, which was currently spiking to the top of the screen.

"Hmm… so the intel was right. The shadows are concentrated here at an abnormally high level."

Turning to her companion, she showed her the device. "The readings were right, Aigis. Looks like it's time to go to work." Brandishing her rapier, Mitsuru began the long walk down the dark subway tunnel, with Aigis only a few steps behind.

**AN: So, this is my first time ever writing a fanfic. I'd love to hear any and all feedback, good or bad! Updates will probably be infrequent, since this is simply a side hobby for me. Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Due to an undisclosed incident, this train will be delayed until further notice. We apologize for any and all inconveniences."

The black-haired teenager sighed as he leaned back in his seat, resting his arms behind his head. He was dressed casually, his black t-shirt partially covered by the unbuttoned white dress shirt that he wore over it. His plaid pants were adorned with a red stripe pattern that was the only true source of color in his outfit. Removing his glasses from his eyes, he took a moment to polish them, even as he turned to look out the train window.

"What on earth could be holding up this train?"

"All targets eliminated. Disengaging battle mode."

* * *

Mitsuru silently watched as the still-hot barrels of Aigis's minigun folded up, disappearing in a matter of moments. Where it went, even Mitsuru had no idea. However, she had more pressing matters at hand.

"Why on earth is the Shadow level so high," she mumbled to herself, "If all we've encountered so far are Mayas?" As if on cue, Aigis's voice suddenly echoed through the tunnel, snapping Mitsuru back to reality.

"Enemy detected. Beginning termination process."

Mitsuru sighed. "I can trust Aigis to handle that. It's most likely another group of low-level Shadows, bu-" Her train of thought was interrupted by what sounded like an entire wall collapsing, followed by the telltale sound of an Evoker.

Mitsuru swiftly drew her rapier and turned around, just in time to watch Aigis land right next to her with a deafening crash. Looking upwards, she watched as a fearsome Shadow slowly approached through the newly demolished wall. It appeared to be a giant pile of sludge, with most of its body covered by a monstrous mouth, full of large teeth. The large yellow eyes met Mitsuru's, and she swore she could feel the Shadow staring right through her. The eye contact suddenly broke as the Shadow launched a massive fireball, and the two combatants each dodged to opposite sides.

"Aigis! Are you alright?"

"System integrity at ninety-nine percent. I am feeling fit as a fiddle, as they say."

With an exasperated sigh, Mitsuru resolved to find out just who was teaching Aigis her arsenal of outdated terms. Landing deftly, she reached to her belt, feeling her fingers wrap around the cool steel of her Evoker. With one swift motion, Mitsuru withdrew the model gun from its holster, placed the muzzle against her temple, and took a deep breath.

"Artemisia!"

The distinct sound of shattering glass echoed through the tunnel as a blue flame swirled around Mitsuru, a ghostly figure materializing behind her. As Artemisia took form, the flowing black dress it wore became apparent, covered in metal armor along the chest and shoulders. The blood-red crow mask contrasted harshly with its pale skin and blond hair. The most striking feature was located in Artemisia's hand: a deadly segmented whip, coated in sharp spikes.

"Bufudyne!"

With a pull of the trigger, the frigid spell was cast. Grabbing both ends of its whip, Artemisia pulled the weapon taut as a monstrous ice spike erupted from the floor, impaling the Shadow and pinning its sludgy form to the ceiling. As the Shadow thrashed and flailed, Mitsuru turned her head to her robot companion.

"Aigis! Finish it off!"

"Athena!"

Aigis's Persona materialized behind the android, primed for battle. A white dress covered most of Athena, with heavy golden armor strapped around the chest. The same gold was used for its helmet, which was modeled after those worn by Roman soldiers, and from underneath several swirled strands of brown hair fell down the side of Athena's head.

"God's Hand!"

As Athena raised its spear to the heavens, a shimmering gold fist was conjured into existence, slamming into the impaled shadow with a sickening crunch. Putrid sludge and sharp spikes of ice sprayed into the air, as both Persona users turned away, their Personas shielding them from spare debris.

Despite herself, Mitsuru allowed a small smile of satisfaction to spread across her lips.

"Hmph. Just as expected. I suppose we should file this when we get back to headquarters."

Turning on her heel, Mitsuru began the long stroll back out of the tunnel, Aigis following right behind her. All of a sudden, the heiress felt every hair on her back tense up. Her instincts, honed by years of battle, all told her one thing: duck.

"Aigis! Get down!"

Throwing herself to the ground, Mitsuru heard the metallic impact of Aigis's body against the concrete, before a mighty roar filled her ears. A scorching plume of flame flew inches over her head, filling the tunnel. Feeling the blazing heat, Mitsuru shuddered. The flame was leagues stronger than any Junpei had ever used. The blast surely would have burnt her alive.

Feeling the last licks of flame dissipate, both Persona users picked themselves off the floor, turning to face their new adversary.

"...Aigis, I'm not hallucinating, am I?"

"Negative, Mitsuru-san. There are no hallucinogens in the surrounding air."

For the first time in years, Mitsuru felt a tingle of fear. The Shadow that was so easily defeated was somehow resurrected. It slowly pulled itself towards the two, consuming any sludge left on the walls and floor and adding it to its mass. Towering over the pair of Persona users, the Shadow let loose an imposing roar, a blood red aura forming around its uneven form.

"Aigis! Signal for backup!"

Tightening her grip on her rapier, Mitsuru charged forward, bringing her Evoker to rest against her head.

"Persona!"

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Akihiko's phone beeped, signaling a new message.

"Chief, I think your phone just went off."

"Thanks, Kurisu. Keep watch for me, will you?"

Calmly, Akihiko turned his gaze from the crowd to his phone. Flipping it open, his face's calm demeanor slowly faded as his eyes widened, rereading the message to confirm its contents.

_001 and 005, requesting backup. Code Red. All available current, auxiliary, and former members are asked to assist immediately. _

Taking a deep breath, Akihiko snapped his phone shut, before turning to the subway entrance. "Kurisu, you're in charge till I get back."

Kurisu turned to her chief, her face full of confusion. "A-Are you actually going down there? Alone?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Starting towards the dark tunnel, Akihiko paused, before looking over his shoulder. "Oh, and if Detective Shirogane comes by, let her go down."

"W-Whatever you say, chief!" Kurisu was more confused by the second. Why on earth would the famed detective be sent here? Watching Akihiko stroll down the tunnel, the confused officer noticed one peculiar detail. A small, silver pistol was residing in Akihiko's back pocket.

**Wow, I'd really like to apologize for taking so long. School has been piling on work, and I haven't really had any free time. **

**Also, someone asked about ships. Honestly, the only one I can say for sure I'll be doing is Yosuke and Labrys, but everyone else is still up for debate. **

**Once again, please give any criticism, good or bad, and have a nice day!**


End file.
